Different Lives But So Alike
by RitsuHarada
Summary: What would happen? If two child prodigies from different social statuses meet. Would they come to love peacefully or would their relationship cause chaos and rage?
1. First Day of School

"_Be __who __you __are __and __say __what __you __feel __because __those __who __mind __don't __matter __and __those __who __matter __don't __mind._" **Dr.****Seuss.**

Walking into the school ignoring most of the students around her; a girl with her bluish-black, shoulder-blade length hair tied into a low ponytail. Her left side-swept bangs and her loose right side of the bangs, lightly bouncing whenever she walked, and has bluish-gray eyes. Wearing an ocean wave Calvin Klein Jeans At Swim tee, an urban ranch Christopher Blue Kerry jean jacket, ultramarine Quicksilver Maritime Slim ST jeans, black/copra-club purple-neutral gray Sweet Classic Leather Nikes, and a black Lodis Accessories Texas Cale crossbody bag.

The girl was looking at her schedule while walking down the hallway, avoiding the students and teachers the best she could. While walking down the hallway she heard someone yell her name.

"Ritsu," someone yelled.

The girl now known as Ritsu Harada turned seeing her best friends, running to catch up to her.

Ino Yamanaka, who has long platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are aquamarine blue. Wearing a purple American Apparel Girly Jersey T, Paris Blues mini flare denim jeans, dark purple Fitzwell Kaitlynn, and a purple Vans Heist bag. She's the one who called her out.

Hinata Hyuga, who has purplish-black waist-length hair; her eyes are lavender colored. Wearing an orchid Prana Julz hoodie top, denim Not Your Daughters Jeans capris, violet suede Fitzwell Ginny flats, and a lavender BCBGeneration GEN928KO shoulder bag.

Hanabi Hyuga, who has chocolate brown mid-back length hair; her eyes are the same as Hinata's. Wearing a white Horny Toad Dezra Tee, black vintage James Jeans Ivan Cuffed shorts, black/silver DC Jetty flip flops, and a grey Fossil Modern Cargo shoulder bag. They're both fraternal twins.

Tenten Kenshi who has chocolate brown hair put into pigtailed buns; her eyes are dark brown. Wearing a sandle colored Lucky Brand Santiago Tee, brown shale Calvin Klein belted rolled shorts, hedge/pink Cushe Vinyl 45 Nylon shoes, and a tan Fossil Modern Cargo Organizer. She's the one who's trying to catch up with the other girls.

And Temari Sabaku has dirty blonde hair put into four pigtails; her eyes are regular brown. Wearing a black ASICS short sleeve shirt, a black/anthracite Nike Huddle Performance Fleece hoodie, black Nike Perfect Fit pants, and a black Minnetonka cross over bag. They all were running to catch up to where Ritsu stopped.

"Hey Ritsu, how'd your summer break go? Girl," Temari asked.

"Hey girls, summer break went pretty well. I got a lot more money put into my bank account from working at the diner. If I keep adding to my account, I'll have enough money for college and other things," Ritsu answered.

"That's awesome Ritsu! You deserve to go to college after all the hard work you did. It'll make us look up to you more," Tenten exclaimed.

"We're so proud of you Ritsu," Hanabi praised Ritsu.

"Your mother would've been proud of you too," Hinata commented.

After Hinata said that, Ritsu faked a smile to show that she wasn't looking regretful about her mother.

Ritsu grew up as a child prodigy but in a middle class life. Let's just say almost everyone in Konoha, believes in social status way too much but Ritsu doesn't care about whose life is better or worst. She goes through life the way it is. Even though she's had a few tragedies herself, before she made friends.

She never met her father going up, due to his death in the Japanese war when she was just a month old. Her mother was a full-time nurse at the Konohagakure Hospital; she hardly saw her during her baby and toddler years.

While her mother was at work her next-door neighbor, Iruka Umino pretty much raised her. Iruka was a laid off schoolteacher who had the entire student and teacher textbooks given to him as a parting gift, from the schools Ritsu went to.

Iruka was the first person to discover when she became a prodigy. She was ten months old when she began walking, began talking sentences at eighteen months old, started reading at age two, and began writing at three.

When Iruka witnessed this, he took it upon himself to home school her until she started kindergarten and to tell her mother when she had the time. So far while she was home schooled, Iruka was impressed when she reached third grade subjects and that she developed an eidetic memory.

Midoriko Harada, her mother was so proud of her when Iruka told her the news about her being a prodigy, and began to teach her household chores whenever she had the chance so, she would have something to do when Midoriko wasn't around.

Ritsu didn't have any fun when she started elementary because of how boring it was, she had to keep being a prodigy a secret from other students so, she didn't make any friends through elementary.

By the time she turned six, she was in the subjects of a sixth grader. At that same year, in her third month of first grade Midoriko was diagnosed with Leukemia. At first she was doing well, until Ritsu turned seven the doctor told them that the cancer was spreading, eating her alive.

When Ritsu heard this she began to worry about her mothers health, begging her to stay home but Midoriko always said no saying "How am I gonna earn money for us if I stayed home?" no matter what Ritsu said she would always lose the battle of keeping her home.

Guilty that she would let her mother work, during her severe condition. Sometimes when she comes home after school; she'd see her mothers blue Jeep Grand Cherokee on the driveway. It let's her know that she had the day off or a vacation week.

But one day when she turned eight her life changed when she finally lost her mother.

_**Flashback**_

___**Walking home in baggie blue jeans, a baggie blue sweatshirt, and dark blue DC's, with her blue and black shoulder bag on her shoulder. Her bluish-black hair tied in a low ponytail with strains of her bangs hanging above her grayish-blue eyes, swaying in the light autumn breeze.**_

___**Saying short greetings to her neighbors was eight-year-old Ritsu Harada. It was Friday September 19th, 2003**_****_**four days after her birthday. Ritsu was headed home to do chores. When she saw her mom's car in the driveway, she put on a big smile and started running towards the house.**_

___**Quickly unlocking the front door, shutting it quietly thinking that she was taking a nap, slipping off her shoes and her shoulder bag near the door, and jogged into the kitchen to wash the left-over dishes with that big smile still on her face.**_

___**When she entered the kitchen, her smile slipped off her face when she saw her mother passed out on the floor.**_

___**"Mom," Ritsu shouted in shock.**_

___**She ran to her mother's side, checking her pulse.**_ _**She learned some medical procedures and law enforcement from a ton of medical and law books, she already passed her twelfth grader subjects and is now reading some adult books.**_

___**Feeling a faint pulse telling her that she's still alive; keeping calm she picked up the phone and called the ambulance. When the ambulance came she and her mother were taken to**_****_**Konohagakure**_****_**Hospital.**_

___**Sitting with Mikoto Uchiha who was a close friend of Ritsu's mother, waiting for the doctor's response in the waiting room Ritsu was dreading and preparing for the worst. When Dr. Fugaku Uchiha, and Assistant Dr. Itachi Uchiha came out of the emergency room Ritsu almost literally jumped out of her seat.**_

___**"You're Midoriko Haradas daughter right?" Itachi Uchiha asked, while looking at her mothers file.**_

___**"Yes doctor that's correct," Ritsu answered politely.**_

___**"Your mother talked about you all the time when we went over her progress. She said that you're a prodigy," Fugaku Uchiha commented.**_

___**"Yes, I'm a prodigy sir. Although I don't talk about it as much as my mother does," she truthfully replied. "Is my mother ok doctor?" she asked nervously.**_

___**Dr. Uchiha sighed "Your mother is awake and in stable condition but I'm afraid she's not going to make it," he answered in grief.**_

___**When he said that, Ritsu nearly died inside.**_

___**"We'll give you a few moments alone with her," Assistant Dr. Uchiha said with his hand on her shoulder.**_

___**Nodding speechless about what they told her, they let her in.**_

___**When she went in she saw her mother on her bed with the heart monitor faintly beeping. Midoriko turned her head seeing her and weakly smiled. Ritsu went over to hold her hand, knowing that her tears were falling.**_

___**"Don't cry Ritsu, mommy will always be with you," Midoriko comforted her.**_

___**"I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you mom," Ritsu said in regret.**_

___**"Don't be sorry honey, I chose this path because I wanted to be strong and provide things for the both of us," Midoriko assured her.**_

___**"But I feel like I disappointed you. I'm a failure for not taking care of you well enough," Ritsu said in sadness and shame.**_

___**"Don't you ever say that Ritsu. You hear me? You're a blessing to me, you kept me going when your father died," Midoriko reassured her.**_

___**"Sorry mom, but I its my fault that you're in this hospital bed. I couldn't keep you from going to work everyday in your condition. I just didn't want to argue with you. I feel ashamed that I let you go to work," Ritsu said hating herself even more. Midoriko sighed.**_

___**"You're just like your father; always a selfless person. He always wanted to make me happy. Sometimes when things go bad between us he would blame himself," she told Ritsu. Midoriko grabbed her hand and squeezed it.**_

___**"Listen to me Ritsu. This was never your fault; this is just how life is sometimes," Midoriko said. **_

___**"Not everyone has a perfect life honey. Stop blaming yourself for this. You're a child prodigy Ritsu; you can never disappoint me. I'm proud to have you as my daughter," she praised. **_

___**"You're a strong girl Ritsu. You've taken care of yourself ever since you were five. You can do it again but this time I'm not going to be around as much anymore," Midoriko told her.**_

___**"But mom, what am I going to do without you there with me. I know I have a mind of a twenty-year-old but I'm still a kid that needs her mother. Don't go mom please," Ritsu begged.**_

___**"Ritsu I'll always be in your heart. I'll always be there for you and with your father. I love you so much honey, never forget that," Midoriko said.**_

___**Suddenly Midoriko's eyes began to get heavy, her grip on Ritsu's hand loosened, and she went limp; her hand fell to her side, her last expression was a peaceful smile.**_

___**When Ritsu saw her mother's body go limp she tried to wake her but when she didn't respond Ritsu knew she was gone.**_

___**Feeling the tears escaping Ritsu leaned over, pressed her face in her mother's stomach, and sobbed not knowing that the two doctors were watching her. Itachi sighed.**_

___**"It's heartbreaking to see a child lose the only parent they have left and at such a young age," he said in guilt. Fugaku nodded in sympathy.**_

___**"Indeed it is. But there's nothing we can do but pray for her and how her life would be from now on," he said.**_

___**Turning and walked away with Itachi in tow, Mikoto stayed a few minutes watching the crying girl in sympathy, then she too left with her husband son silently praying for Ritsu's well being.**_

___**When Ritsu finished crying she wiped her face with her sleeve, getting up from her seat she leaned over and kissed her mother on her forehead. Turning towards the door she began to leave, when she reached the door she looked back at her mother one last time before she left the room.**_

___**Sunday September 21st, 2003**_****_**was her mother's funeral. It was a private funeral with only her and Iruka watching as the coffin was being lowered into the ground.**_

___**"Ritsu," Iruka said gently.**_

___**When Ritsu turned to him he pulled out a blue envelope with her name on it.**_

___**"Your mom told me to give this to you if anything happened to her," he continued handing her the envelope.**_

___**When Ritsu was alone in her room she opens the envelope, pulling out a letter.**_

___**The letter said**_

_** My dearest Ritsu,**_

___**If you're reading this, it means that I've left this world to join your father. I know that you're blaming yourself for my death but I want you to know that this was not your fault; it was just a disease that obviously killed me. I know that you'll miss me but you should know that I'd always be with you in your heart.**_

___**I want you to know that I didn't put you up for foster care because it pains me to see you in a place where you'd be lonely. And you're old enough to take care of yourself? Right?**_

___**But just incase I took the liberty to ask Iruka to look after you until you're able to take care of yourself, and help you out with some things that a kid can't do.**_

___**Know that I'll always love you no matter where I am and let me see you grow up, get good grades, graduate and go to a good college, get a good job, get married and have kids. I want to see you have a good life with your soul mate and kids.**_

___**Please don't let my death bring you down and move on without me; that's my last request for you. And know that I'll be watching over you with your father; helping you whenever you're in some kind of trouble.**_

___**P.S.**_

___**Another thing is everything that your father or me owned belongs to nobody else but you because you are the only person living in our family.**_

___**Sincerely you're loving mother,**_

___**Midoriko Harada.**_

**__** End of Letter and Flashback**_  
><em>**

After Ritsu read the letter. She gave her mother her last request and moved on with her life with the help of Iruka, who was like an uncle to her. Ritsu grew up living her life normally but Iruka was always worried when she lived by herself, so he signed her up for Tae Kwon Do to protect herself from any harm.

By the time she was twelve she already got her black belt, she never really fought anyone outside from the Dojo but she kept practicing so she wouldn't become sloppy when the time came.

When Ritsu was in middle school she got caught up into a lot of sports; she in fact became captain to the girl's basketball, soccer, and volleyball, track, and tennis teams.

When she was a freshman in high school she made friends with Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi during the first day; finding out that they were her admirers when they witnessed Ritsu take down a purse-snatcher and three bullies. They also admired how she was so athletic in middle school and wanted to be on one to the sports teams in their interest.

When she was a sophomore in high school she got her license and is now driving her mother's car. By junior year Ritsu was number one on the highest female GPA score, sold the house that she and her mother lived in, and moved into an apartment that was closer to her school and where she works part-time.

Now Ritsu's a senior and is now ready to graduate but all her life growing up, she still misses her mother dearly.

Present Time

"So what classes do you have this year Ritsu?" Ino asked.

Ritsu gave her schedule to Ino to look over. While the girls were looking at the schedule they all had a look of amazement on their faces. Ino looked up mildly shocked.

"You have all of the advanced classes?" Ino asked in shock. Temari turned to Ino.

"Well of course she does Ino. She is in fact the smartest female in this school," Temari answered for Ritsu reminding Ino about her intelligence. Tenten joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah Ino, you should know by now how capable she is to have those classes," she teased. Ino turned to glare at Tenten.

"I do know how capable she is but the only class that we have together is Gym, and homeroom. Other than that nothing; how are we going to get through senior year without Ritsu explaining it and helping us answer some of the tough questions we'll encounter?" Ino remarked and asked.

The others caught on what Ino asked and tackled Ritsu crying and trying to tell her to change classes. When Ritsu was tackled she nearly fell from the sudden weight, she gently prying them off her with a little of a struggle from Ino.

"Calm down girls you all sound like I'm moving away or something. How about this? Why don't you guys try to answer some of the questions that seem easy to you? If some of them seem hard to you we could meet at lunch, the library or, at each others houses, and I could help you guys out with the tough questions," Ritsu calmly suggested.

The girls had a look of amazement and admiration on their faces at the suggestion, and tackled her again in a very backbreaking hug; nearly making Ritsu lose her balance.

"That's a wonderful idea Ritsu; you always have a solution to our problems," Hanabi complimented and praised. Everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah Ritsu, you always know what to say to calm us down," Tenten praised with Hanabi.

When they let go of Ritsu they all had a look of relief on their faces.

"Okay, now that the problem is solved; I think it's almost time for class so lets get to class guys," Ritsu suggested.

As Ritsu turned to head to class she bumped into someone making the other person fall, the only thing she saw was a head of long pink hair.


	2. Ritsu vs Sakura

Ritsu was about to apologize to the person she made fall. But when she recognized the pink hair she kept her mouth shout, knowing exactly whom she ran into.

Sakura Haruno she has mid-back cheery blossom pink hair, and emerald green eyes. Wearing a red Culture Phit one shoulder long sleeve top, a multi red Gabriella Rocha Billie mini skirt, dark red suede Unisa Niles heels, and a green Fossil Hanover Top Zip shoulder bag. She's Ritsu's nemesis.

Ritsu and Sakura I should say can't stand each other. Well mostly Sakura, Ritsu on the other hand is just annoyed at how she treats the lower classes; she could care less about Sakura but with how she dresses and her bitchy attitude that doesn't seem to work well with her.

Sakura just hates her because of how "rude" and "rebellious" she is. Sakura has always tried to make Ritsu look bad all throughout her life but fails miserably when it backfires.

Whenever she tries to outsmart Ritsu (not knowing that she's a prodigy) she would always be a step ahead of her and whenever Sakura tries to outtalk her; Ritsu would always have a smart-ass comment back. And Sakura also believes that she's smarter than Ritsu because of her "good looks" but that's just her opinion.

Since Sakura is still on the floor; trying to be a little nice to the pinkette this year she offered a hand for her to take.

"Need a hand their Haruno? Or is your boyfriend going to help you up?" Ritsu asked while looking at her boyfriend that was just standing right next to her.

Sakura's boyfriend happens to be Sasuke Uchiha who has bluish-black hair that's spiked at the back, kind of looks like a cockatoos. He has onyx black eyes. Wearing a royal/blue Diesel T-Nana-RS T-shirt, a black John Varvatos leather jacket, morven AG Adriano Goldschmied Protege low raise jeans, black/white Classic Mid Converse shoes, and a black Diesel You Only Ride Once Rider crossbody briefcase.

This is the first time Ritsu and Sasuke met face to face. He knows her a little bit because Sakura always seems to talk about how "rude" Ritsu is. Ritsu on the other hand happens to know Sasuke all her life.

His family is a generation of doctors and nurses; he's been the school heartthrob since she could remember, his brother Itachi died in a terrible car accident in 2009, and he's number one on the highest male GPA score in junior year.

Knowing that Sasuke has the highest GPA Ritsu knew that he's also a child prodigy as well. She knows that he's also a black belt but in Karate, and that he's also captain of the boys basketball, football, soccer, tennis, and swim teams.

Another thing to be honest like all the other girls Ritsu was practically in love with Sasuke but the difference between his fan girls and her she hid it well; watching him from afar, going to some of his games, and sometimes sits by him also.

Upon hearing a loud shriek that could deafen you from the pinkette still on the floor, both Ritsu and Sasuke looked down to see Sakura in one of her bitchy moods.

Sakura looked up at Ritsu in mild anger that happens to scare some of the students surrounding them and Ritsu's friends except Sasuke and Ritsu.

"Look what you did Harada! You made me fall on purpose," Sakura screeched.

Ritsu just rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms looking down at Sakura with a sigh.

"My apologizes Haruno but that was an accident, I was going to head to class but didn't see that you were coming my way. Honestly I didn't notice you were coming," Ritsu said truthfully and calmly.

"Lair! You did it on purpose! And know look, you got me all dirty," Sakura complained.

"Oh don't worry about your clothes Haruno. I'm positive that you have a ton of extra clothes in your shoulder bag there or that horridly pink convertible that you call a car, and I'm also pretty sure that there isn't an ounce of dirt on the floor; the janitors pretty much cleaned this whole school spotless. So I'm sure that you'll survive from "dirty" clothes," Ritsu commented.

Her friends snickered at her smart-ass comment Sasuke just smirked; Sakura on the other hand took it as an insult, stood up, and got into her face.

"How dare you insult me? Listen here Harada. You are a **_commoner_** I'm your **_superior_**, respect your superiors and that's an order," Sakura commanded with her finger in Ritsu's face.

Ritsu took the finger, pushed it away from her, and stepped away from her still keeping her calm yet annoyed face.

"First of all, have you heard of personal space; I don't **_need_** to breath the same air you do," Ritsu started.

"Second of all, who're you to tell me what to do; just because your rich doesn't mean you could walk over the people who're lower than you, and command them to do what you want," she continued.

"Third of all, you're not my superior you're a year younger than I am; if you're trying to impress everyone watching including your boyfriend here, to prove that I'd bow and respect you, well no one looks impressed," she pressed on.

"And I got a newsflash for you, I'll **_never_** bow and respect someone with an attitude like **_you_**," she finally added.

When Ritsu finished "disrespecting" her everyone decided to clap at how Ritsu stood up for herself.

Sasuke admired how Ritsu could defend herself from the wrath of Sakura; no one had the guts to stand up his "girlfriend" until now.

He wondered why he's never met her before; sure he's heard of her name plenty of times from Sakura and from his friends when they went to some of the games that the girls been in but he's never been interested in Ritsu until now.

He thought she was some other girl he'd care less about but when he witnessed how she stood up for herself and how beautiful she looks, seems he was proven wrong.

And Sakura obviously doesn't own him because she isn't exactly his girlfriend so it's obvious that he can do whatever he wants to do, and what he wants to do is break the tension between the two girls and introduced himself to Ritsu.

When Ritsu stepped around Sakura with her friends in tow, Sasuke went with them to talk to her.

When he finally caught up with her, shocking her friends he went in front of them and put his hand on her shoulder; (she's about his height but by a centimeter) when she turned to him thinking that it was the pinkette, she was a little shocked that Sasuke wanted something from her

"Can I help you with something Mr. Uchiha?" Ritsu asked in confusion.

Sasuke blinked when she addressed him as Mr. Uchiha. _So__she__does__have__manners.__Or__is__it__just__Sakura__she__'__s__rude__to_? Sasuke thought.

"No I just decided to introduce myself to you, and apologize for my girlfriend's behavior; she takes things too seriously sometimes," he said, and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced just call me Sasuke, I've heard of you a few times from Sakura she believes that you're rude and rebellious," he told her.

Ritsu uncrossed one arm and shook his hand feeling a little shock but ignored it, and went back to crossing her arms.

"Well that's just how Haruno calls it, I call it defending myself. I'm Ritsu Harada by the way and you don't have to apologize for her, she tries to start something with me to cause a scene. But I gotta hand it to her she doesn't give up trying," she explained. Sasuke just nodded.

"I know what you mean. Sakura's been one of my fan girls since grade school; whenever I say no to her when she asks me out; she just comes back and asks me the same question over and over. Finally when I had enough, I agreed to going out with her; now that we're "together" she thinks she owns me like I'm her property," he said truthfully.

Ritsu just shakes her head in disappointment.

"Yeah I remember that typical Haruno, she even annoys the people in her own society; now I know that some people in high status are spoiled. *Sigh* rich people take status too seriously and it stays in their heads too long to see that anyone lower than them is a commoner," she said in annoyance. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right about that theory Ritsu; I also see that as well when me and my family go to a high status party and let me tell you it sickens me as much as it sickens you," he responded in hatred.

Ritsu was surprised that he said that about his own kind; but remembering that his family is a generation of doctors and nurses, she knew that his family takes care of all kinds of people; rich or poor it doesn't matter to them just as long they're saved.

"Shocking but it's nice to hear that from someone who's a part of that society," she complimented him. Sasuke beamed with inner pride at the compliment.

"Yeah I know it's shocking to hear it from someone part of their society; but you should know that my family is all doctors and nurses and we see nice people everyday from each status, so that makes me hate our kind the most. They'd probably call me a traitor for all I care," he said in truth.

"But enough with that chitchat it's almost time for class; speaking of class, who do you have for first period? I'll walk with you," he then asked.

When Ritsu handed him her schedule he was shocked at all of the AP classes she's taking and that they have all of their classes together. _Impressive__this__shows__that__she__'__s__a__genius__also;__I__could__get__to__know__her__better,__and__luckily__Sakura__doesn__'__t__have__the__same__classes__we__do._He thought and handed her schedule back

"Well it seems this year we'll probably get to know each other better because we have the same classes together Ritsu," he told her.

When her friends heard this they were squealing because they all knew that Ritsu is in love with Sasuke and wanted her to have a boyfriend this year. Ino grabbed Ritsu's arm and tugged her away from Sasuke to talk in private.

"Excuse us Mr. Uchiha but we need to speak with Ritsu privately," Ino informed him. When they were away from Sasuke Temari started to speak.

"Listen Ritsu we all know that you secretly love Sasuke ever since freshman year," she started.

Ritsu was shocked that her secret was revealed but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. So she waited to hear what they wanted to say. Tenten smiled.

"This is your chance to get to know Sasuke a little more than what you know already and he looks like he wants to get to know you as well," she encouraged her. Hanabi decided to jump in also.

"We want you to have a boyfriend this year Ritsu; and besides you two have a lot in common. Like how smart, and athletic you two are; his parents are doctors and your mother was a nurse, even your physical appearances look similar, and you two look good together so go for it Ritsu," she encouraged her more. Hinata joined in as well.

"And if I recall, your mother also wanted you to have someone in your life. Didn't she Ritsu?" she reminded her.

Knowing that they were right, Ritsu knows about love pretty well and knows the difference between true and false love; maybe she should try to get to know Sasuke more she has been lonely for a while but there's only one problem to this.

"You guys are probably right but what about Haruno; she practically has a leash on Sasuke," she said worried; Ino then stepped in.

"Forget about billboard brow; she doesn't control Sasuke or anybody and you can take her, if she wants to ruin you let her. You're almost eighteen now she can't hurt you or do anything to you since you're close to being a young adult, and if something happened to you we got your back. Right girls?" she asked. The girls all nodded with Ino. Temari put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ino's right Ritsu we'll always watch your back when there's trouble coming to you; right now this year your goal it to graduate and find a lover that'll love you forever," she said. Ritsu smiled at how helpful and accepting her friends were.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot to me," she thanked them.

Unknown to them Sasuke happens to be eavesdropping on their conversation; when he heard the conversation he was shocked but happy that Ritsu likes him. _So __Ritsu __likes __me __does __she, __well __that __makes __two __of __us. __We__'__ll __take __it __slow __for __a __while __because __I __want __to __get __to __know __her __as __well _he thought in happiness.

When Ritsu looked at her cell phone for the time she nearly choked.

"Come on guy it's almost time for class to start," she told them.


End file.
